Rebel
Rebel does damage to herself to spawn allies and gets healed at the end of each level. She is meant to be played like a low health character that uses allies to do damage and for protection. Keeping her allies alive and spawning them at the right moment is key to using this character effectively, which usually leaves Rebel's health below 50%. Features : When entering a portal at the end of each area, Rebel will refill half of her missing health. If the missing HP isn't even, the returned amount gets rounded down. : Rebel starts each level on half health with Crown of Luck. Special : Spawns an ally that shoots enemies at the cost of health. Allies are fairly quick, moving at a speed close to that of a rat. They do not aggro enemies but can still take damage from them. They also act as a source of light in the dark areas. Their weapon sprite resembles a Degtyaryov machine gun. : Spawning the first ally costs 1HP. The cost increases to 2HP if at least one ally is currently alive. Special will not work if using it would kill the player. : Allies bleed for 20 seconds and then die, leaving behind 5 rads and there's a 10% chance for a pickup. It will be either a Mini Ammo Chest, or a Mini Medkit. Drops being HP instead of ammo depend on your total health. The lower it is, the bigger the chance of a Mini Ammo Chest turning into a Mini Medkit, basically going from 0% to 66% as your health nears 0. These are the same rules as for every mini health drop in the game. Allies will also fire a ring of 14 projectiles around the location of their death, each doing 3 damage. : Summoning another ally heals any pre-existing allies, lengthening their initial lifespan. All allies die after an area ending portal opens. Throne Butt : Gives allies a better weapon which increases their fire rate by 60%. This is the only mutation that affects Rebel's allies. The sprite resembles a Lewis gun. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : Rebel's allies can be a blessing on the battlefield; taking shots meant for you as well as dealing damage to enemies with shots of their own. Their help does come at the cost of 1 of Rebel's HP for the first ally on screen, which could allow you to gain some extra firepower to clear out a mob of enemies or aid in a boss fight for a small cost. However, any allies spawned in after the first one cost 2 HP. Melee weapons can be of use to the Rebel team as it deals with any projectiles that could damage the allies while doing damage of its own. Keeping an eye out for when your allies start to bleed is a big factor. Remember that summoning another ally heals the bleeding ones, but also remember how many you have spawned during that current floor because it may leave you with a squad of healthy allies but a close to death Rebel. It would be a wise idea to ration your health before you spawn in more than 2 allies, but you safely spawn in more if you find a source of health that helps compensate for the extra HP costs. At the end of the level, each ally dies, leaving Rebel a bunch of ammo pickups. That's also a high chance to get an ammo pickup each time an ally dies. With that in mind, Rebel can use high ammo consuming weapons such as the Minigun and build up her lost health at the end of each level. : Useful mutations: * Rhino Skin - a useful synergy as it allows you to stock up on more health and potential allies. * Rabbit Paw - which increases the number of drops from enemies (the most useful of them being medkits). * Second Stomach - to increase the value of those medkits. * Stress - lowering your HP will give you a passive rate of fire buff each time you're under max health. * Bloodlust - its vampiric nature allows Rebel to heal herself after using her active, allowing for more allies to be spawned. * Back Muscle - as Rebel gets ammo from dead allies, it's a good idea to increase the ammo capacity. * Sharp Teeth - Rebel deals 2 damage to all enemies when summoning her first ally, and 4 damage after each additional ally spawned. * Throne Butt - changes your allies into serious killing machines with really high rates of fire. * Hammerhead - summon an ally or two then duck into a wall. * Boiling Veins - you can summon more allies and not worry about explosive or fire-related damage. Unlock Method :Rebel is unlocked by defeating the Throne II boss and looping back to the Desert. Trivia * Rebel used to be a bandit wandering the wastelands like any other bandit. She killed to survive but purposelessly lived only to kill. After hearing the alluring tale of the Nuclear Throne countless times, Rebel gathered some allies and set out to make reaching the Throne her purpose. * Big Bandit was Rebel's brother. Driven by hate, Big Bandit will not hesitate to kill Rebel. Defeating Big Bandit as Rebel causes her to say something in a very sad tone. What she says could be translated to "protect everything/all" (EI KHA) or "lose everything/all" (EI HYA). * Rebel's scarf is a gift from her brother. He gave it to her before the apocalypse. The scarf reminds her of better times. * "Rebel is more advanced brain wise than regular bandits, just like the other playable mutants and bosses, thus speaks proper trashtalk (main difference is, clever mutants have a better grasp of the concept of time in the language)." - Joonas Turner * The first two allies spawned by Rebel's Personal Guard Ultra Mutation will say "Fläshyn" after spawning in, which means "Let's do this!" in trashtalk. These allies are called "Guard Bob" and "Guard Weave" in the sound files. It's a reference to "Bob and weave", a phrase often used by Youtube personality Sleepcycles. * Rebel's passive used to send projectiles out around whenever she was damaged like the allies do now upon death. Even before that, she caused an explosion instead. After update #45, that explosion passive was given to Rogue and Rebel's passive changed to Portals Heal. * Prior to update #65 spawning the first ally would cost 2HP, every ally after that would cost 1HP. That was changed to allies costing more, the more you have of them and changed again in update #66 to what it is now. * Rebel's voice was done by Isa And aka Chisaleya, who also voiced the female I.D.P.D. * Rebel wears a parka in her B-Skin. She puts on the hood when in the Frozen City area. Category:Unlocking Category:Characters